Kingdom Hearts Christmas Special, One Hour In Heaven!
by Inga Lynn Alba
Summary: That's right everyone, I am offering you ONE HOUR in heaven with the man of your choice! And everyone is here, the organization, Sora and friends, even the Birth By Sleep gang is present, so come over to my place and enjoy the seasons heating's! (WARNING: SUPER LEMONY RESULTS, KIDDIES HAVE BEEN WARNED!) (Note to readers, Self insert lemon!) (More will be added later)
1. Welcome to My House

"Welcome to my place!" I say as I open the door for you, my gold eyes gleaming with excitement at your arrival. I grab your hand and drag you into the house, "SO, can I take your coat and stuff?" I ask holding my hand out. You nod and hand me your effects which I hang in the closet and shut the door. "Alright, I'm glad you came, this party is in full swing right now. And Guess what?...EVERYONE is here." I say with a smile and shove you into the living room.

You stop and look around while I walk past you into the bar area, talking with Xigbar and Demyx whom only seemed interested in my bar tending license and my boobs. You roll your eyes, typical. As you glance around you realize what I have said is true, EVERYONE is here, from the organization, to Sora and friends (minus Donald and Goofy of course), even the Birth by Sleep crew. You nod and walk over to me at the bar, haphazardly shoving Xigbar out of your way and ordered a drink from me. I smiled and made it for you, then leaned in to you "Crazy right? Oh, but don't worry, things are about to get so much more interesting. I mean, I know you like HIM, (I nudge you) so I figured you could spend a little "Quality time" with him. Sound good?" You blush at the prospect. I take off my Nobody inspired apron and walk to a jar in the corner of the room, my boots making a rather alarming sound as they hit the wood floor.

With a smirk, I bashed my fist against the closet and called everyone to attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Tonight we're gathered here to celebrate the holidays, and what better way to spread the cheer than to offer some generosity?" I smiled and waved the jar up for everyone to see, the room was filled with whistles and a few 'hell yeah' and 'here we go!" comments from various people.

"So, I think you all know what this means?" I snickered a bit "But, there's going to be a twist my friends…instead of the usual seven minute moment, I'm going to be GENEROUS this holiday season and offer you all, ONE HOUR IN HEAVEN!" I roar triumphantly and hold the jar over my head like a trophy, everyone is cheering and whooping, wolf-whistling and clashing drinks together, I saunter over to you, holding the jar out, "So let's get this party started!" I say finally and wink at you as you stick your hand into the jar and pull out…

(ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS A SELF INSERT LEMON, HOW IT WORKS IS YOU PICK THE CHAPTER WITH THE PERSON YOU WANT, READ AND ENJOY.)


	2. Sora- The Loyal Lover

"Um I drew White." You said sheepishly and handed me the piece of paper.

"AWWWW, how sweet!" I say cheerily and help you into the closet (more like shoved you) and slammed the door, locking it behind you. "Alright you two, you got one hour, so get all your little nasty stuff done!" I smiled and walked away, turning the music up a little louder in an attempt to encourage you. You gave a large sigh and began to feel your way around the room,

"H-Hello? Who's there?" you asked when you heard the sound of a metal item scrape onto something. Suddenly, something touches your outstretched hand and causes you to make a light squeal.

"Oh, sorry." You hear the raspy and yet soothing voice of someone familiar.

"Who, who are you?" You ask curious.

"Uh, Sora.. It's Sora." You hear him say embarrassed, almost feeling the heat of his blush in the darkness. The quiet that feels the room seems a bit awkward, so you try to close it with a few words. "I'm sorry Inga did this to you…she's impulsive." You laugh lightly at your own joke, suddenly you feel something brush your hand, "ACK!" you jump, you feel Soras chest as you back up. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I don't like the dark." You say admittedly, almost embarrassed. Suddenly, you feel arms wrap around you and envelop you.

"It's alright, if you don't like the dark, I'll help keep you from it." He says with a light tone, you blush so close to him you could feel his heartbeat, which was beating rapidly. You lie against his chest and sigh.

"Thank you Sora." You say and try to give him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, but end up kissing his lips. You drew back quickly and turned unruly shades of red. "I'm so sorry Sora, I didn't mean to." You scramble to apologize, too late to repair the damage. You're suddenly pulled closer as Sora brings you close for a second time, but something is different, you can feel his breath on your cheek. He grabs you and kisses you on the lips with slight anticipation.

His kiss lit up your body, from your lips all the way to your toes, causing you to curl them a bit with excited elation. Your body relaxes into the kiss and you begin to feel your knees weaken and become jelly in their sockets. He pulls away and gives a light chuckle.

"Sorry, I uh, just wanted to try it." You grab his hand as he tries to move away,

"Why? Don't you like Kairi?" You ask, slightly jealous. He grabs your hand and brings you closer.

"Well, to be honest, I've kinda given up on that venture…" He says shyly and hugs you. "Sorry, I have no idea why I did that." He laughs dryly, you put your hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips feverously, hearing a light sigh from him as he kissed you back, his warm, soft lips melding together with yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist delicately, pulling you closer for an even deeper kiss. You feel your body heat up at his kiss and light touch, you feel him pull away and give a light sigh as your lips part from his. In the darkness you reach out for him, and grasp his shoulder, pulling him in for another kiss, this time, with passion and longing. You feel your heart pounding and you begin to breathe heavy as you both continue to make out in the darkness, his arms wrapped around you, gently and nervously sliding up and down your back, making your skin raise and your heart continue its fast paced trip. You feel him lick your bottom lip as he continues to kiss you passionately and you part your lips in response, instantly, it becomes a race of dominance, your tongues swirling and clashing through bated breaths as you try to fight him back but ultimately fail as he wins. You moan as he continues to explore you with his hands, finally passing down to your ass, softly and curiously massaging and clenching it making sure not to hurt you. You wrap your arms around his neck and slide them gently down onto his shoulders, then slowly, like dripping water down his chest; taking your time to explore them and memorize what you could through his clothing. You part lips, but only for a moment as he takes off his shirt and jacket, discarding them randomly into the darkness. He grabs your hips lustfully and begins kissing on your exposed neck, sending shivers down your spine. Another hot moan escapes your lips as he begins kissing on the nape of your neck. You grasp his shoulders desperately as he nips lightly at your nape, causing you to moan a little louder than before. He stops and raises to your lips, kissing you dominantly, his tongue refusing you of any dominance. His hands roughly sliding up and down your hips and back, making a stop at your ass as he grabs and fondles it with a lusty intent. He finally slides his hands up your shirt, first circling your hips and feeling your hot skin, he grunts lightly at the touch and snakes his hands up to your bra, gently rubbing the outside of the bra, he soon retreats and pulls away from you, you get the hint, and begin to take your shirt off, also discarding it randomly as he did, you place your hands on his chest, feeling his now barren top, you give a light sigh as you feel all of his muscle, taking your fingertips and lightly running them across the clearly defined lines of his hard chest.

You suddenly feel a shift in your weight and realize it's Sora attempting to lay you onto the floor, you let him and you lie still as he lays next to you, pulling you to his chest, goose bumps appear on you as your bare skin touches his, causing the both of you to shiver. He almost instantly beings nipping the nape of your neck and grasping your right breast with his hand, roughly groping it and massaging it, Laying on your side, you swing your right leg over his hip and grind your hips into his groin, he moans as he feels your now hot sex rubbing against his errection. He tries to unclasp your bra, getting frustrated, he rips the clasps apart and pulls away from your neck, pushes you back onto the floor and lays gently on you, rubbing your left breast now, and slowly licking your right nipple, making you arch a little at his sudden change in behavior. He soon grasps your right breast and begins to suck at the nipple gently at first, making you shiver and move with anticipation for more.

You grasp a handful of his hair and push him onto your breast roughly as you wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against him lustfully. He groans as you grind, making light vibrations on your now raised nipple, you clench your jaw; he pushes off and says through bated breath,

"Stop teasing me…I, we need to finish this." You nod and begin to quickly take off your boots and jeans, he does the same, and soon you find yourself pinned beneath him, he kisses your lips more, making you melt and shiver beneath him, his hands roughly sliding down your sides to your underwear, he gently plays with your underwear, slowly sliding them down your thighs to reveal your hot, wet and ready sex. He huffs as he pulls down his boxers and readies himself, pulling you as closely to him as he can, he bends his arm and readies his errection over your sex. "Are, you sure..?" He asks with gentleness, you grasp his shoulders and kiss him passionately, wrapping your legs around his waist, giving him the perfect angle. "Yes." You say finally. Without needing another word, he slowly thrusts into you, spreading your sex with his cock, you arch and moan loudly as he slides in, giving him the opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist and the back of your head.

He begins to kiss you roughly as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of you, groaning at the feel of your hot, tight sex.

"Ugh. That feels good Sora." You moan through breaths, he reciprocates by beginning to pick up his pace, thrusting in and out of you with a good, and sturdy pace. His cock was huge, bigger than you had ever dreamed it would be, it seemed to hit all your spots right, making your eyes glaze with pure animalistic lust and bliss. Arching your back, he slides his hands down to your waist and grabs hold of your ass, grasping and fondling it roughly. You throw your head back, moaning in ecstasy, he sizes the opportunity and begins sucking on your neck in the first place he reaches, grinding roughly into you, filling you up and streaching you out in all the ways that feel amazing. "Ugh…ahhhh, faster Sora, Please go faster." You manage to sigh as he listens closely, he grasps your hips tightly and pauses for a moment, making sure you were ready. Then, without warning, he plunges himself into you, his huge size hitting a particularly sensitive spot, which made you arch as much as possible and scream. He begins pumping quickly, his cock causing pure bliss with every thrust, you felt your stomach coil with every pump as your body began to reach its climax. With one final well placed thrust he sent you over the edge and into heaven, you screamed as your sex pressed around him tightly, the coil in your stomach loosened as you came, juices leaking down you onto the floor, "Aghh! Sora!" you screamed out during your climax, he groaned loudly and thrusted himself into you with all his length, making your sex tighten even more

"Agghhhhh!" He moaned out as his cock hardened like a rock and burst into you, you could feel him filling you and shooting deep inside you, making the coil tighten again. He thrust a few more times for you, and as sensitive as you were after cumming once, you felt yourself reach climax again, bucking your hips into him as you clamped around him. He groaned one last time as he pulled out of you slowly, the cum in your hole began to leak out onto the floor below you.

"That, felt so good.." You managed to say as you started to calm down, you heard him sigh,

"Yeah, it really did.." He said back through huffs of tired breath. You felt him lie down behind you and pull you close, cuddling you with gentle arms. A smile crept across your face.

"Alright you two! Two minute warning!" I yelled through the door, making you both nearly jump out of your skin, instantly, you let go of each other and began searching for your discarded clothing, finding and exchanging various articles as you tried and eventually put your clothing on. I opened the door, with several onlookers trying to sneak a peek at something dirty, only to be disappointed by the sight of the both of you, dressed and holding hands. "Alright move on you two, we have to continue the night you know!" I say pulling sora and you out, tossing you both into the party. You let his hand go, and he chases you, following you to the bar

"Hey, uh. Just so you know, I uh, I don't want that to be the only time we have together. I want you, to be mine. I don't think it's good to have something like that happen and then let it go." He says sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks. You blush back and look him in the eyes,

"But, Kairi.." You whisper sadly, knowing all to well of his affection for her, he grasps your hand and looks you in the eyes,

"Like I said..I gave up on her, she likes Riku, and until now I thought, I'd be alone, but tonight, you, we, I wasn't afraid of the dark, because someone who also hates the darkness was with me." He smiles, his raspy pubescent voice warmed your heart, and you gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, I'll be with you." You say happily.


	3. Demyx- The Casual Lover

"I got blue." You said to me matter of factly, handing me the ripped construction paper and heading to the closet.

"Well then, Eager aren't we?" I asked slyly. You gave me a glare

"No Inga, I just want to get this done and over with." You said to me with a slight tinge of seething anger in your tone.

"Alright then, whatever you say, you have an hour." I smile and close the door behind your heels, leaving you in the darkness. You hold your hands out in front of you to block or stop whatever you're going to bump into while your eyes adjust. You soon find yourself bumping into something that feels like a coat; you grasp it and realize it's a leather material, an organization coat.

"Crap that scared me." You sighed with relief that it wasn't a person. You felt something tap your shoulder and you whirled around to see who it might be, but in the darkness, all you saw was the pitch black. "What the- Who is that?" You asked nervously as you tried to back away. You heard a giggle from the inside of the closet.

"Man you're really jumpy." A young male giggled and grabbed your shoulder, trying to scrutinize you in the dark. "Who are you anyway?" He asks flatly as he feels your hair and face, sliding his hands onto your shoulders and then onto your chest.

"Hey what the!?" You yell and slap him away from you, you hear another giggle.

"Whoever you are, you have nice breasts." You blush badly at the indecent compliment, covering yourself pointlessly in the dark.

The closet is filled with very awkward silence, only to be interrupted with some whistling, you recognize it, you know it, it's defiantly that song…what song is that? You begin to hum the tune with him; it seems so familiar to you that it runs off your mouth like water, something you could defiantly use.

"Hey um, what is that song anyway?" You ask absently and wait for an answer.

"Ummmmmmm, well it's called…crap. I forgot. Oh well." He says nonchalantly, "So, boob girl, you got a name?" He asks again. You sigh, realizing he won't quit.

"Yeah, it's Cynthia." You say with a slight blush, still unable to get over him complimenting your boobs.

"Oh yeah. Aren't you Inga's guest?...Wait a minute," He starts and then stops, sounds of rustling and walking soon fill the air, you grasp yourself, ready for his next assault. Suddenly, the sound of paper fills the room, annoying, like a chip bag is being opened.

"What? What are you doing?" You almost roar with annoyance, you hated that sound, the sound of the paper, like cascading water in a river, it was almost deafening.

"Well, I think, If I'm not mistaken, it's your birthday right?" He says with a very strained tone, like he's waiting for you to hit him. You smile and blush a little redder than before.

"Yeah, it is. Inga invited me here to have a good bday." You sigh nervously, not wanting to draw any more attention to it. He smirks; you can hear it in his breath.

"So, do you want to play a party game?" He says cheerily, staring at you in the darkness.

"Luxord!? Is that you!?" You begin to freak, knowing full well if Inga realizes who is in there she'll mop the floor with you, another laugh, much louder, amused and drowning out all other sound.

"No way! I'm not that jerk! It's Demyx! You know, the cool one?" He laughs confidently, you sigh relief.

"Oh, Demyx." You say lightly, clenching your chest as you hear the sounds of movement get closer and closer to you. "What?" You ask slightly panicked.

"You sound disappointed, were you hoping for someone else?" He asks with a tinge of what sounds like jealousy in his tone. You blush harshly and begin to get really flustered.

"Well, I uh, no, I just." You stop, trying to catch your breath and compose yourself, taking light breaths you feel Demyxs' face very close to yours letting out slow huffs of air as he breaths. Your breath shallows, and you sit in the darkness so close to his face that one little bump could send you into a kiss with him, that thought in your head seemed to make your heart speed up and your breath to hasten, a blush now presently plastered to your face.

"You alright?" He whispers to you, making your condition worse.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. So um, the game, that you wanted to play. What was it exactly?" you said trying desperately to change the topic. He only sighed,

"Well, it's this game Inga talked about. It's called, "Make you Uncomfortable." No wait… it's "You're not comfortable" No, ugh…" You laughed at his frustration, it was kind of cute.

"You mean 'Are you Nervous?.' You said though small giggles. He thought for a moment and then happily chirped a "yeah that's the one!" you continued smiling and then stopped with a light cough.

"Well um, I don't think that would be a good game to play." You said nervously, beginning to imagine him touching you, your hips, your legs, up to your stomach and your breasts. You give a heated sigh, making you stop thinking those thoughts. You have to stop thinking those thoughts. You shake your head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

"You're probably right," He sighs as he moves away from you, sitting next to you instead. "So, what do you want to do, just ride it out?" He asks you through a bored yawn. You blush, you want to do something, but, it's not appropriate.

His body next to yours, his lips caressing you, his arms folded around you lightly, his hips lined with yours. _Stop. Stop it. _You think to yourself as you sit down on the closet floor next to Demyx, attempting to rest your hands at your side, you accidently lay one onto his lap. You freeze and jerk away quickly, blushing 50 shades of red. You hear a snicker,

"Oh, I guess you do want to play huh?" He says casually, you feel a hand on your thigh. Your turn, no turning back now. You place your hand back on his thigh and move it up just an inch, quivering as you do. He moves his hand gingerly up your thigh, making you shiver a bit, nervously awaiting his moves as you slowly, painstakingly make your way up his leg. There's only one place left for him to go, you shudder, not wanting to lose. In a brave move, you place your hand on his chest. He smiles, and follows suit, placing his hand on your left breast and giving it a light squeeze. You give a strained squeal and push his hand away.

"So does that mean I win? Awesome, I never win." He smiles and places his hands behind his head. "Wait, don't you get things when you win? Like a prize?" He asks quietly, you nod and give a light yes. "Cool. I think I know what I want. I want a kiss, from the Birthday girl." He smiles and turns himself to face you, trapping you against the closet wall. He leans in and gently locks his lips to yours; his lips were so soft, so gentle, and oh so sweet. He smiles against your lips and breaks away, letting you grasp air. Your chest begins to heave, that kiss made you feel like you were drowning, unable to breathe, unable to do anything at all. As you catch your breath, you feel him lift your chin up a little, looking him straight in the eyes. Your blush heats your face to ungodly temperatures, you try to make him stop, but it happens, he kisses you again, making your temperature rise, your lungs grasp for air, your lips quiver, and your knees turn to jelly. He breaks the kiss again, making you give a light whimper. He huffs a breath out. "Dang. That tastes really good. Can I, have some more?" He asks so casually, like it's nothing, but you can't say no, something in you just won't allow it. Your lips quiver as you slowly answer him.

"Y-Yeah." You manage to let out, surprising yourself that you could form words. He lightly kisses you, making you melt again, giving a whimper as he pushes his lips onto yours further.

He begins making out with you, his lips almost lazily moving his lips against yours, drowning you in the blissful feeling of his lips against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, making sure he never leaves you, and in turn, he wraps his arms around your waist, deepening the kiss between you two. You give a low moan, happily accepting his tongue as he gently licks your bottom lip for entrance. It soon becomes a battle between you two, your tongues feverously fighting for dominance over the union.

Soon, he wins the battle, using his tongue to expertly explore every inch of your mouth, making your eyes roll in pleasure as he gently, slowly, begins moving his hands up and down your waist and thighs. You break from him for air, and gasp as quickly as possible so you can return to your make out session with him. As soon as your lips lock his again, your hands take to his chest, exploring the few muscles your fingers recognize with nervous anticipation. Meanwhile, he takes to your hips, gently, teasingly, moving up and down them with gentle fingers, sliding up and down your sides, snaking his hands down and around to your buttocks, massaging them with an almost expert touch, making you utter a small sigh of approval. He slowly makes his way up to your breasts, massaging them gently through your shirt and bra, sending tingles up and down your spine; he tugs gently at the bottom of your shirt and breaks your lips apart for a moment. Your chest heaves for air, and he soon takes to your neck, kissing gently as he makes his way to your nape, when he kisses on it, you gasp a little, making him freeze and concentrate on that area, kissing it gently at first, and then taking a small nibble. You give a small almost inaudible moan from the pain turned pleasure. Anxious for more, you grasp a handful of his lush brunette hair and gently tug him upward to your lips, imminently gluing them to your lips, he pulls away and tugs at your shirt again, this time you oblige, removing it as he quickly unzips his coat and tosses it aside. You take a moment to catch your breath, while you both nervously move closer, your bodies almost touching, your breath begins to waver and soon the gap is closed, your hands on his chest, feeling, caressing every inch of it, all the hardened muscles on him, his arms, his chest, his abs, all perfectly sculpted and chiseled like they were carved from stone. You felt your body temperature rise as he began exploring your bare skin, running his fingers along it with such care and gentility, across your hips, your back, and up your body to your breasts, caressing them with lusty fervor. He soon finds his way around to the clasp of your bra and expertly removes the clasps, exposing your breasts to the cool closet air, making your nipples harden a little.

Without any cue he begins to massage them, playing with your nipples while he kisses on your neck, making your back weak. He gently tweaks them, sending a pleasurable pain through your system; he removes his hands from your breasts and gently places them behind your back and head, laying you down completely on the floor gently, his body hovering over yours. You grasp another handful of his hair and pull his lips down to yours, making him lay on you, your skin on his, you could feel on your thigh his growing member as he kissed your lips over and over. His hands get to work unclasping your pants and gently pulling them down inch by inch, eventually removing them all together, you tug at his pants and he quickly sits up and removes them with little effort, leaving the both of you in your undergarments, he leans down, kissing on your stomach with hot lips, causing wave after wave of pleasure throughout your skin, you whimper lowly as he continues his trail. He stops at your underwear, touching your inner thighs with his fingers, making your skin goosebump as he gently spreads your thighs; he gives a lusty lick over your panties and soon discards his boxers, exposing himself to the dark. You shudder as his fingers wrap around your panties and pull them gently down your legs, removing them and throwing them into uncharted darkness. You moan as he moves his way back up your body to your chest and begins to play with your breasts again, his member pressed roughly against your thigh. He places one hand on your ass, massaging it while the other hand works on your breast.

"S-Stop teasing me." You manage to huff out through lusty breaths, he stops and lifts your leg gently around his waist, his member now directly over your hole. You hold your breath, bracing yourself for him, he slides into you gently giving you time to adjust to his size. He gives a few slow thrusts, making you writhe and moan slowly as the pleasure quickly dulls all your senses and sends you into oblivion. Your back arches off the ground as he starts to pick up the pace, his member reaching deep into you and pressing places you never thought existed.

You moaned in unison with his hardy grunts and groans, making a symphony of lust. He continued to thrust at a fast pace, soon dedicating his hands to your hips as he pressed you further onto him. You screamed as he hit a new area within you. He groaned in response, making you grasp his shoulders desperately, digging your nails into his flesh with desperation for more, and earning many hearty moans from him. He continues to thrust into you, in and out, in and out. Soon you feel yourself nearing your end. And through moans let him know, he responds by thrusting faster, grazing and pounding all the spots you needed pressed. You arch one final time, clenching your muscles as your climax rips through your body at the same rate his did, making him nearly scream in pleasure in unison with your voice. Finished, he pulls out of you as gently as he can, making you whimper a bit as he leaves. He lies next to you, wrapping his arms around you while you lay still, recovering from the pleasure.

"Hey," Demyx says through a heaved breath, "Are you alright?" He asks gently, you smile and roll into his chest,

"Amazing, just amazing." You say through your gasps. He smiles and hugs you tightly.

"You know, I wonder what that song was earlier.." He says absently, so typical of him, to change topics as quickly as someone with ADD, with no regard as to whether it was appropriate or not. You giggle,

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you, but it seemed to be one I know." You say back to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which he kisses your lips. Your kiss is interrupted by an abrupt knock on the closet door.

"Hey, you two! 5 Minute warning!" I say as loudly as I can, making you both jump up and quickly search the darkness for your items, tossing about found clothing to one another as you attempt to dress yourself in the pitch. Finally certain of your clothing, you let me open the door to the party guests, hearing a few hollers and whistles as they comment about how disheveled your hair is, you walk away nervously only to be grabbed by Demyx. You look at him, finally, in the light of the party, you can see into his deep blue eyes, making you blush.

"Where are you going? We aren't done yet. We still have to figure out what that song was, together." He says with a casual smile.

**Hello everyone, Inga here! **

**As per this story, I'd like to dedicate it to Cynthia J. for her Birthday 12/19, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! I hope you have a great time and enjoy this story requested for you from your friend Ali! **


End file.
